dragon_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Steve Urkel VS Fonzie
The 16th Installment of Dragon Rap Battles Features Steve Urkel and Fonzie to the see TV's Cool VS Uncool. Later in the battle they get help from Richie Cunningham and Stefan Urquelle. The Battle Fonzie: Sunday, Monday, Happy Days It's time Stevo learns about the cool way. Whose got the statue completely made of bronze, And to win this battle? Ayyyy definitely The Fonz! You against me? This can't be real! This will go more violent than that sketch with Key & Peele. While I hit the Jukebox and dine out at Arnold's You get rejected by Laura and keep bothering Carl! Steve Urkel: Woah, woah, woah! No need to be dramatic! It's just a smart guy against an auto mechanic. You're nothing but TV's 1950's fad While I fight for my life against Stevil and Carlsbad. I'm always gaining intellegence just ask Urkelbot Comparing your IQ, mines go far by a lot. With an accordian to play to make sure you'll be good for a while, But then I'll beat you senselessly in Mortal Kombat style! Fonzie: Steve, Steve, Steve, why can't you see Defeating you is as easy as ABC I was a main at the start, you had to climb the ladder And the main purpose to ruin the whole purpose of Family Matters! Steve Urkel: Did I do that? Better switch my genes To be a better ripoff of Elvis Presley My rap genes can also fight just like Bruce Lee! To show off my science to show it's cool to be a geek! Fonzie: That's enough from the spandex of a wannable geezer I'll be off and go jam with the band Weezer, To Be Continued? No, not this time! Finish him off Richie, for it's your time to shine! Richie Cunningham: Alright Fonz, but make sure you lock up when you're done Thinking you'll defeat little Richie? Ha! Then this will be fun! We dealt with strange things just ask Mork and Mindy This nerd will be damaged just like his property! Steve Urkel: I can do a better dance, I'm doing The Urkel But if you want here's the Mr. Hyde to my Dr. Jekyll To go up against this souless ginger and dull as Fonz, Allow to introduce my clone, Stefan! Stefan: It's the battle of the ladies men, and it's Stefan Cause my raps are drop bombs like Steve's Atom Bomb Jump over the shark on your Jet Ski lines, cause we all know your show invented a good show's decline! Trivia *The Beat used in this battle is called Hard Funky Jazz Oldschool Beat "The Four Freshmen" (Sampled Hip-Hop Rap Instrumental) and can be found here *This is the 2nd battle to have 2 back ups for each side, the first being Professor X VS Shawn Spencer. *This was Originally a Story Line battle with the theme Stud VS Nerd where it starts with Steve Urkel VS Fonzie and then later in the present with Barney Stinson VS Sheldon Cooper, however the idea was scrapped. **Barney Stinson however got to be in his own battle in Jay Gatsby VS Barney Stinson. *Richie and Stefan were originally speaking camoes but Dragon thought it would be more funny if they backed up instead *An error in it was Stefan says Atom Bomb when in the subtitle it says Atomic Category:Season 2 Category:Dragon Rap Battles Category:Steve Urkel VS Fonzie